valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Warrior (Valiant Comics)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Anatolia | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Aram Anni-Padda (brother) Ivar Anni-Padda (brother) Kalam (son, 33rd Century BC) Triahna (mother) Vandal (father) | Affiliations = MI 5 (20th Century) Secret Weapons (20th Century) The Force (20th Century) The Future Force (41st Century) | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} The Eternal Warrior is Gilad Anni-Padda, an immortal hero sworn to protect the Geomancer of every generation. His extended life has allowed him to become an expert in almost every form of combat. He is one of three immortal brothers, including his brother Aram also known as Armstrong and his brother Ivar also known as Timewalker. It has been shown that the Eternal Warrior will still be active in the 41st Century with the heroes of that era. History The Lives & Times of Gilad Anni-Padda Though most of Gilad's adventures throughout his 5,000 years of life have gone unchronicled, those that have been prove that he has indeed worked to play a crucial role in world history. 33rd Century BC Unity – 3228 BC When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. The 20th Century Unity – 1992 AD When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. The 41st Century Almost half a decade before his 7,000th year on Earth, Gilad Anni-Padda vanishes and receives the first of five successive psycho-probes that rob him of his memory and identity. By 4001, he believes that he is Gillie Pachter, a peaceful fish handler, until Rokland Tate, the Geomancer, finds him and helps him remember who he truly is. Unity – 4001 AD When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timeliness, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. The Torch Is Passed On August 5th 4001, Rokland Tate, the Geomancer, found Gilad in the Shasta Island hatcheries and told him that he was a great warrior, but Gilad said that he could never hurt anyone and disbelieved his claim. When Rokkie urged him to fight the conditioning, Gilad told him that he did not know what he was talking about and asked him why he was bothering him, but Rokkie insisted that he had to remember. After Rokkie told Gilad who he was, he gave him his axe and asked him if he had seen it before. Though Gilad was unsure at first, somehow the axe felt familiar, like he should know it, and he wondered how that was possible. As Gilad wielded the axe, the mental conditioning that made him dislike weapons shattered, and his memories of having wielded other weapons, like clubs, blades, guns, and even his bare fists, resurfaced. Enraged, Gilad remembered who he was, and how the North Americans tried to kill his memories and subvert his will just because he did not fit in with their fascist concept of society. Though Gilad wished to punish the ones that stole his mind, Rokkie urged him to help him stop Erica Pierce, whose name Gilad recognized and he was certain he had dealt with before in 1992. As Rokkie and Gilad headed to San–Gabriel to stop Pierce in Rokkie’s shuttle, the voice that Rokkie heard from the guidance-net Mainbrain said that she was gone along with a large mass of San–Gabriel, which he realized meant that she had made her move and that if they hoped to stop her they needed help. Fortunately, the nav-computers told Rokkie where they could find it. When Rokkie and Gilad arrived in the Paz Verde wildlife preserve in the South Am peninsula, they found Tohru Nakadai, the 42nd Rai, and his son, Takashi Nakadai, who had barely survived an attempt on their lives after they exiled themselves from the orbital nation of Japan. While Gilad thought that Tohru looked familiar, Rokkie told Tohru that they all had a world to save. The Fall of Japan Moments after Tohru Nakadai’s shuttle crashed in the South Am peninsula and he crawled from the wreck holding his son, Takashi Nakadai, in his arms, Gilad Anni–Padda, the Eternal Warrior, walked out from behind a ridge with Rokland Tate, the Geomancer, who told Tohru that they had to save the world. When Tohru materialized his energy sword and warned Rokkie that he would take his life to save Takashi’s, Gilad told him that if they wanted to kill them they would have attacked without warning, while Rokkie said that the last thing he wanted was to put them out of commission. While Rokkie told Tohru that he was a Geomancer and that they found him once their computer projected his impact site, Gilad said that everyone knew how Japan had suffered since it became an artificial moon and that they knew of the civil war and how he chose self-exile to bring peace to his homeland. After Gilad urged him to forget about taking revenge, he told Tohru that nothing he considered important mattered, and that Rokkie knew something was terribly wrong with the world, and that the universe, even time itself, were in danger. When Tohru asked Gilad to tell him why he should listen to him, Gilad told him that his family knew his name, but Tohru turned his back and said that no one had heard from the Eternal Warrior in centuries and wondered why he should believe him. Suddenly, Gilad threw a dagger at Tohru that hit a wall mere inches from his face and he urged him to look at it. When Tohru gazed at the dagger, he recognized its markings from the family chronicle and realized that it was part of his ancestor’s collection and belonged to Shinobi Nakadai, the 29th Rai. Gilad told Tohru that Shinobi gave him the knife after he saved his life during the Cyberite rebellion as a token of gratitude and debt, an obligation passed down unpaid for centuries. When Gilad asked Tohru if he honored his family or shamed it, Tohru bowed down as a sign of respect and agreed to go with him. While Tohru changed Takashi’s diaper, he told Rokkie and Gilad that if the danger was as great as they said that Magnus could help them, but, while Rokkie was receptive to the idea, Gilad refused to work with Magnus and accused him of helping North Am oppress millions and condoning the psycho-probe. Certain that Magnus had changed, and that he now served the people, Tohru told Gilad that his strength could make a difference and said that all he asked in return was that he trusted him like he had asked him to trust them. Persuaded, Gilad bowed down and told Tohru that if he fought as well as he spoke, they might have a chance. As Rokkie’s sky-skipper flew over the crumbling ruins of the Barrls gaming arena in North Am’s Goph lev, Gilad reiterated his dislike of recruiting Magnus, but then Rokkie assured him that if he was not part of the equation the outcome would change for the worst. Just then, Tohru looked out the window and saw as Talpa, a rogue freewill robot, lunged against Magnus in the middle of the arena. To save Magnus, Gilad landed the sky-skipper on top of Talpa and buried him beneath the stands. Though Magnus urged Tohru to help him dig Talpa up to ensure that they had defeated him, Tohru told him that there was no time and that his companions told him that the world, and even existence itself, was at stake. While Magnus wished to stay and stop Talpa from continuing his killing spree, Tohru urged him to weight those lives against a universe and he agreed to go with him as long as he could return once the danger was over. Before they embarked on their journey, Tohru - at Rokkie’s suggestion and with Magnus’ help - left Takashi in Felina’s orphanage. When Rokkie, Magnus, Gilad, and Tohru arrived at the mouth of a cave, Magnus told them that he had been there and then he recited a series of words that Willow Talltrees had taught him to open the portal to the Lost Land. When nothing happened, Gilad told Magnus that the words he uttered where nothing more than ancient Amerind stew recipe, while Rokkie said that passage to the Lost Land was a state of mind and that if they wanted to get there bad enough it would happen. Just then, Rokkie said that, though he wished to go with them since he would do anything to save the planet, there was already a Geomancer on the battlefield and their contributions would be redundant. As he took his leave, Rokkie told the others that he might be able to find others who could help more, and that if he did he would send them along, but until then his heart was with them. As they made their way down the darken cavern and Tohru asked the others if Erica Pierce could be really as dangerous as Rokkie claimed, Gilad told him that he had learned to respect Rokkie’s opinions, while Magnus said that they had better hope that she did not know they were coming. Just then, the trio came upon a giant obstruction that blocked the portal to the Lost Land. After Gilad and Magnus failed to push and shatter the obstruction, Tohru materialized his energy sword and destroyed it with a single blow. When the dust settled, the valiant heroes stepped into the Lost Land, where a group of Bionisaurs and robots attacked them. While she watched the battle from within the confines of her Rainbow Tower, Erica mused that as she was poised on the edge of owning time she now did not have enough of it. Enraged that the battle against her had moved too fast, Erica wondered how she could delay the latest assault, and she studied images of Gilad and Magnus, she concluded that Gilad was stubborn and a long-term threat but lacked the raw might to be an immediate menace, while Magnus possessed brute strength but could be countered with the same. As she stared at an image of Tohru and feared that his power posed a greater hazard to her plans, Erica wondered how she could make him turn away and what could be more important to him than stopping her. While the fight against Erica’s forces raged on, Gilad exclaimed that he had fought for thousands of years but never a battle like that one, and Magnus remarked that that very battle was for those same thousands of years. As Tohru said that they had to get through those hordes to find the allies that Rokkie spoke off, Erica unexpectedly called for a cease combat to have words with him. As Erica appeared in the form of a hologram projected through a Bionisaur, she offered Tohru a chance to save his world and conjured an image of Japan as it appeared in orbit over the Earth. Callously, Erica told Tohru that she was projecting an energy matrix wavelength into his timeline that increased gravitational fields and then used it to push Japan from orbit to prove her intention. As Japan dropped Earthward, the suspension support arms deployed automatically throughout the host body to keep the citizens safe. After Erica gave Tohru a rod that would transport him to Japan and negate the mag-grav field once he arrived there, Gilad warned him not to activate the device, but Tohru said that he had to take the change and then promised to return once his compatriots were safe. As Gilad urged Tohru to question why Erica would give him the means to return, she melted the entrance to the cave so that once he left he could never return. Stuck between Erica’s threat to fill the sky with the blood of millions and Gilad and Magnus’ rationalization that she wanted him gone because she feared him and their plea that he weigh the millions of lives against the billions that would die if they lost, Tohru shattered the rod, and, in retaliation, Erica destabilized Japan’s orbit. As Japan experienced an increased gravity surge that completely decayed its orbit and made an impact with Earth imminent, the technicians in the headland’s unified operations control center initiated the dragon mode in an effort to break their fall even though its missing limb prevented them from safely making planet-fall. In what felt like an eternity, Japan fell from the sky and crashed into the Indian Ocean, killing millions of people upon impact. As Erica’s troops moved against them and Gilad urged him to fight and not to give in to the pain, Tohru clenched his teeth and proclaimed that the death that Erica Pierce had sown that day would be nothing compared to what she would see the next day. Personality Powers and Abilities * Immortality * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Regenerative Healing Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery File:Eternal Warrior Geomancer-v1-1 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Eternal Warrior Category:Immortality Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Firearms Category:Swordsmanship Category:Secret Weapons members